


Como uma fantasia

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: romancingmcshep, Episode: s01e16 The Brotherhood, First Time, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John exibe suas habilidades matemáticas e consegue um ZPM.</p>
<p>Rodney teve fantasias assim antes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como uma fantasia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004111) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Universo alternativo de divergência do cânone de The Brotherhood no qual os Genii não apareceram. Parte do diálogo foi tirada do episódio, parte modificada e parte como estava.

Era como uma caça ao tesouro, exceto pelo pequeno detalhe de que eles poderiam acabar mortos se não fossem cuidadosos. Ainda assim, ficariam bem desde que pudessem superar um bando de gente há muito morta de uma sociedade pré-industrial, então era um perigo muito mais leve do que o tipo que normalmente enfrentavam. Qualquer missão em que ninguém ativamente tentava os matar era uma boa missão.

“Você tem certeza de que a gente não deveria esperar pelos outros?” Rodney perguntou enquanto eles estavam se preparando para entrar na câmara pela segunda vez.

“Por que, você já está com saudade da sua namorada?”

John sabia que de um ponto de vista tático seria melhor esperar, mas não podia mais suportar o desastre que era Rodney e Alina flertando. Ele disse para si mesmo que era só vergonha alheia, que só ficaria pior se ele fosse ficar segurando vela agora que Teyla levou Ford de volta para Atlantis. Só Ford conseguiria se machucar em uma missão sem inimigos, e apesar de só ser um tornozelo torcido, John com certeza implicaria com ele depois.

“Não acho que ela goste tanto assim de mim. Você viu como ela reagiu quando eu tentei ser legal com ela?” Rodney perguntou antes dos seus pés atingirem o chão.

“Talvez seja porque você não sabe como ser legal,” ele disse, tentando esconder o fato de que estava feliz que as coisas não tenham funcionado entre eles, e o mais importante, tentando negar para si mesmo o motivo para estar feliz.

“Muito engraçado, Major.”

“Ei, foi você que não a impediu de ir procurar pela pedra na torre, ela provavelmente ainda está lá.”

“Eu nem percebi que ela tinha ido!”

“Exatamente o que estou dizendo.”

“Você poderia ter impedido ela, por que não a impediu?” Rodney colocou a pedra central no pedestal.

“Nós não deveríamos nos concentrar em recuperar o ZPM? Alguma ideia do que fazer agora?”

“Imagino que devemos colocar as pedras no pedestal, tocar as impressões de palmas, e então com alguma sorte vamos pegar o ZPM. A única questão é, em que ordem colocamos as pedras?”

John olhou para a grade, tinha algo mais ali, se ao menos ele pudesse visualizar... “Não é tão direto quanto um até nove, tudo o que fizeram até agora foi críptico demais para isso combinar com o estilo deles. Nove até um?”

“Possivelmente. Olha, a pedra central é a única que travou no lugar, então todas as outras devem se mover ao redor dela. Só estou tentando pensar em uma combinação que faz sentido com cinco no meio.”

John notou o quão frustrado ele soava por não conseguir resolver um desafio matemático, era quase... não fofo, definitivamente não fofo, engraçado era a palavra que ele estava procurando, ele não tinha nenhuma ideia de onde aquele fofo veio.

“Quinze, tem que ter alguma coisa a ver com quinze. Ou nove... ou cinco,” John disse para interromper sua linha de pensamento. Não foi um de seus momentos mais brilhantes.

“Cala a boca, por favor, estou tentando pensar.”

“Cala a boca? Estou tentando ajudar! Olha, tem quarenta mil trezentas e vinte possibilidades, então testar todas as combinações não é uma opção para nós nesse momento, mas não acho que eles deixariam essa opção aberta para ninguém. Se fosse assim, só seriam necessários trinta segundos por tentativa, então alguém poderia facilmente testar todas as combinações em três semanas se só parasse para as coisas essenciais, duas se duas ou mais pessoas trabalhassem em turnos.”

Rodney estava encarando ele com aquela expressão que era estranhamente similar com ‘acabei de lembrar que outras pessoas também têm cérebro’, mas John conhecia Rodney bem o bastante para saber que ‘estou impressionado por Sheppard ser bom em matemática’ era uma expressão separada. Ele sabia disso porque tinha o hábito de ocasionalmente se exibir só para colocar aquela expressão no rosto de Rodney.

Rodney lambeu os lábios e fez um movimento na direção de John, mas então parou e balançou a cabeça. “Certo. Não tenho nada. Nove até um é só o que consigo pensar.” Ele xingou seu cérebro traidor por escolher esse momento para parar de funcionar, apesar de que, como disse para si mesmo, a culpa era de Sheppard por agir assim.

John decidiu se concentrar menos em Rodney e mais no pedestal, e a ideia estava na ponta da língua, tudo o que precisava fazer era se concentrar na resposta. “Já sei!” ele disse excitado. Tinha certeza de que Rodney ia adorar isso.

“O quê?”

“A irmandade dos quinze!” Era tão óbvio, não podia acreditar que não tinha percebido antes.

“O que é que tem?” Rodney perguntou, ainda confuso.

John sorriu, ele realmente superou Rodney dessa vez. “Os números de um a nove podem ser arranjados em uma grade de três por três de modo a somarem quinze em todas as direções.”

Rodney engoliu a seco, tentando não deixar o fato de que John solucionou o desafio em a sua óbvia animação enquanto explicava isso, o afetar. “Oh, você está certo.” Era quase doloroso de admitir. “Como você sabia disso?”

John deu de ombros. “Estava em um teste da Mensa.”

Agora Rodney estava realmente surpreso. “Você é um membro da Mensa?”

“Não, mas fiz o teste.”

“Quando?” Rodney estava quase irritado. Ele não podia ter aquela aparência _e_ ser tão inteligente, simplesmente não era justo, e era um teste do autocontrole de Rodney. A essa altura, Rodney nem sabia se estava com inveja ou queria chupar ele até o cérebro derreter.

“Você quer falar sobre isso agora, Rodney?” John perguntou zombeiro. “Nós ainda temos que achar aquele ZPM.”

“Certo, ok,” Rodney disse olhando para ele, e então lambeu os lábios de novo reflexivamente.

“Dois, nove, quatro,” John disse, ajeitando as pedras.

O orgulho de Rodney ordenou que seu cérebro se concentrasse, então pegou as pedra remanescentes, rapidamente as ajeitando. “Sete, cinco, três, seis, um, oito. É isso, precisa ser isso.”

“Bem, a menos que seja dois, sete, seis, nove, cinco, um, quatro, três, oito, ou quatro, três, oito, nove, cinco, um, dois, sete, seis, ou–”

“Tudo bem, vamos presumir que eles foram lógicos e fizeram o desafio de modo que possa ser solucionado com qualquer combinação, desde que esteja certa, do contrário não temos como saber,” Rodney disse frustrado. Ele tinha que apontar isso tão casualmente, não tinha? Sério, ele parecia ter tirado o dia para levar Rodney aos limites do seu autocontrole.

John revirou os olhos, mas precisava admitir que Rodney estava certo. “Vai para trás um pouco, vou testar.”

Dessa vez, Rodney obedeceu sem questionar. John colocou suas mãos nas impressões de palmas, e um ZPM imediatamente saiu da parede. Parecia fantástico demais para acreditar, e Rodney congelou por um momento, então foi John quem o pegou.

“Um ZPM, agora nós só precisamos saber se está carregado,” John disse, oferecendo o ZPM para Rodney.”

Rodney o pegou maravilhado. John exibindo suas habilidades matemáticas e então lhe entregando um ZPM? Isso não podia ser real, era algo saído de suas fantasias, agora se ao menos ele... Não, ele não podia arriscar dar em cima de Sheppard, não quando podia contar seus amigos em uma mão e isso tinha um potencial tão alto de terminar mal. Ele colocou o ZPM a salvo na sua mochila. “Como já estabelecemos, provavelmente está completamente carregado.”

John lhe ofereceu uma mão, que ele pegou. “Pensa em todas as coisas legais que podemos fazer agora,” ele disse enquanto ajudava Rodney a se levantar. “Alguma chance de podermos voar com a cidade?”

Rodney estava perto o bastante para ver seus olhos se iluminarem maravilhados enquanto ele imaginava tudo o que poderiam fazer com tanto poder, e foi isso, tudo isso era demais. Ele largou a mochila que estava misericordiosamente próxima ao chão e agarrou o rosto de John com ambas as mãos. Rodney não hesitou e nem lhe deu tempo para escapar; ele beijou John faminto, desesperado, tentando o segurar no lugar por seu cabelo rebelde.

John precisou de um momento para entender o que estava acontecendo, e então toda sua negação sobre como Rodney o fazia se sentir desapareceu e ele colocou ambas as mãos na cintura de Rodney, o empurrando contra a parede. No fundo da sua mente, uma parte mais cautelosa dele o avisou insistentemente que conhecendo Rodney isso provavelmente era só uma resposta inadequada a ter encontrado um ZPM e não tinha nada a ver com ele. Contudo, a maior parte de sua mente e de seu corpo parecia concordar que estava ok com ser usada desse modo.

John forçou uma coxa entre as pernas de Rodney, esfregando-a contra sua ereção e fazendo Rodney gemer contra sua boca. Fazer isso durante uma missão, especialmente quando não tinham reforços, era mais do que imprudente, e normalmente isso seria o bastante para o parar, mas ele não podia arriscar desperdiçar essa chance se isso realmente fosse só Rodney estar excitado por ter encontrado um ZPM. Porra, se essa fosse a causa, ia garantir que encontrasse todos os ZPMs da galáxia Pegasus sozinho com Rodney.

Eles não estavam dispostos a parar de se beijar por tempo o bastante para recuperar o fôlego, tornando seus beijos mais curtos e desesperados, frequentemente interrompidos por ofegadas. Rodney percebeu que não duraria muito se continuassem assim, e a última coisa que queria era ter um orgasmo embaraçosamente rápido. Não tinha ideia de porquê John estava aceitando isso, mas talvez só estivesse reagindo a uma combinação dos avanços de Rodney e de sua alegria por ter encontrado um ZPM. Não importava porquê ele tinha essa chance, se Rodney pudesse a utilizar para fazer John voltar depois implorando por mais, era o que faria. Empurrou John, forçando-o a se virar até que inverteram suas posições.

Rodney considerou suas opções por um momento, e finalmente se ajoelhou.

John abriu os olhos confuso pela perda de contato, e viu Rodney abrindo seu cinto. “O que você–?”

John tinha que admitir que seu cérebro estava funcionando um pouco mais devagar do que o normal, e por um momento ele teve dificuldades de formar qualquer pensamento, mas a próxima coisa que percebeu era que estava com ambas as mãos na parede e estava pressionando todo o seu corpo contra ela por apoio, e a boca de Rodney estava em volta do seu membro. Isso era uma péssima ideia, qualquer pessoa poderia chegar ali e ele não tinha acesso fácil à sua arma, e Rodney teria dificuldades de se levantar para enfrentar qualquer ameaça, mas então Rodney engoliu ao redor da sua cabeça enquanto acariciava seu saco e John descobriu que não se importava com mais nada.

John ficava alternando entre atirar sua cabeça para trás e fechar os olhos, só se concentrando nas sensações, e olhar para baixo para Rodney, sabendo que só estava botando lenha nas suas fantasias. Se Rodney nunca mais quisesse fazer isso, não seria capaz de seguir fingindo para si mesmo que não pensava sobre Rodney quando se masturbava.

Rodney apreciava a consideração de John, mantendo suas mãos longe e seu quadril parado mesmo que Rodney pudesse sentir o quão tensos seus músculos estavam por tentar conter qualquer movimento, mas ele teria pensado que a essa altura ele já tinha demonstrado que tinha alguma experiência nisso. Ele pegou uma das mãos de John e a colocou na sua cabeça, revirando os olhos exasperadamente quando John só manteve a sua mão ali sem qualquer pressão.

John pensou que teria gozado no momento que visse Rodney olhando para ele, mas ao invés disso o revirar de olhos era uma coisa tão Rodney que ele riu. John não teria pensado que era possível passar sua clássica expressão ‘estou cercado por idiotas’ com um pau na boca, mas Rodney realmente conseguia.

Rodney estava tentado a morder ele por rir, não no seu membro já que esperava poder usar ele no futuro, mas talvez na coxa ou algo assim. Contudo, decidiu que preferiria que John começasse a agir direito, então pressionou a mão de John com força contra sua cabeça, e então puxou seu quadril para frente, e John _finalmente_ entendeu. Rodney olhou para ele, ver John assim, com os olhos fechados, choramingando, quadril se movendo erraticamente, o lembrou de sua próxima ereção, mas ele a ignorou em favor de se concentrar completamente em John.

John tentou o empurrar quando sentiu seu orgasmo se aproximando, mas Rodney afastou suas mãos com um tapa, o puxando para o mais fundo que conseguia e olhando para cima desafiador. John sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem quando gozou na garganta de Rodney, mas Rodney o ajudou a se manter de pé. Só quando seu orgasmo passou completamente, Rodney soltou seu membro, mantendo contato visual o tempo inteiro. John pensou que Rodney parecia arrogante demais, mas não estava prestes a apontar isso quando enquanto estava deslizando pela parede para se sentar no chão.

“Espero que você aprecie o sacrifício dos meus joelhos, porque o chão é ainda mais duro do que parece e não tenho certeza de que posso caminhar de volta para o portal.”

John teve que rir disso; é claro que Rodney iria exigir reconhecimento enquanto ainda tinha porra no canto da boca. “Na verdade, estava pensando em mostrar minha apreciação por uma parte diferente do seu corpo,” ele disse se movendo para o beijar enquanto abria o seu cinto. Ele começou a empurrar Rodney na direção do chão quando Rodney protestou, fazendo John se afastar.

“Não, não disse para você se afastar, seu idiota,” Rodney disse, o puxando de volta. “Só nem ouse tentar me fazer deixar em rocha sólida, já tenho problemas de coluna demais.”

John sorriu, e puxou Rodney para o seu colo, arrancando um som surpreso dele. Era reconfortante ver o quão parecido com seu eu usual Rodney era durante o sexo, isso fazia com que toda essa situação ficasse menos bizarra. Infelizmente, isso afetava seus planos de reciprocar, então ao invés disso ele beijou Rodney, buscando seu próprio gosto na boca de Rodney enquanto vistoriava seus bolsos. Só precisou de um momento para encontrar o protetor solar caseiro de Rodney, não era ideal, mas era melhor do que não usar nada. A câmara se preencheu com o cheiro de coco quando John começou a o tocar.

Rodney movendo seu quadril para frente e ligeiramente para cima fez com que John desejasse ser vinte anos mais novo só para poder foder ele agora, ou ao menos pressioná-lo contra o chão e se esfregar contra ele até conseguir outra ereção, então ele acelerou o passo para não se dar a chance de agir com base em seus impulsos. Ele queria fazer isso durar mais do que tudo, mas isso já era arriscado demais, e alguém poderia aparecer a qualquer momento.

Ele traçou o maxilar de Rodney com beijos, subindo até sua orelha, e então descendo por seu pescoço, desejando que pudessem se arriscar a perder algumas roupas. Quando Rodney largou a cabeça para trás e começou a gemer alto demais, John o puxou pelo pescoço e o beijou para abafar o som. Rodney gozou no seu colete e então caiu para frente.

John envolveu Rodney frouxamente com os braços. “Estou com você,” ele disse, ainda sem fôlego.

“Não acredito que nós acabamos de fazer isso. Tinha tantos jeitos que isso poderia ter dado errado,” Rodney disse contra o seu pescoço.

“Bem, não que eu esteja reclamando, longe disso, mas por que você fez isso?”

Rodney suspirou. “É tudo culpa sua, com toda a matemática e sorrisos.”

Ele levantou um ponto que John não tinha considerado. “Sério? Você tem uma coisa com matemática?”

Rodney se afastou só o bastante para John o ver revirando os olhos. “Sim, tenho uma ‘coisa com matemática’,” ele disse fazendo aspas com os dedos, “e é por isso que estou sempre me atirando no Zelenka quando ele está trabalhando.”

“Ei, foi você que falou em matemática.” Então John percebeu o que ele queria dizer. “Você gosta quando sou eu que faço.”

“Você corrige os meus cientistas quando vem me pegar para almoçar,” Rodney disse, o que era o mais próximo que chegaria de admitir que achava que John era inteligente. Ou ao menos inteligente demais para um major. “Você passou o dia inteiro me provocando, exibindo seu cérebro, com essa aparência, me dando um ZPM.”

“Eu achei que o ZPM pudesse ter alguma coisa a ver com isso.”

Rodney revirou os olhos de novo. “Por favor, você tem ideia de quantas vezes tive que me conter perto de você, e só porque tinha outras pessoas em volta para ver?”

“Bem, é bom saber que isso não é só uma coisa do tipo acabei-de-encontrar-um-ZPM.”

“O que, então você achou que eu ia chupar qualquer pessoa que me desse um ZPM?” Rodney perguntou ofendido. “Quer dizer, talvez, se você uma condição para conseguir o ZPM, eu pensaria sobre isso. Espera, por que eu estou dizendo isso?”

John arquivou essa informação para que se lembrasse de nunca deixar ninguém propor nada para Rodney em troca de um ZPM. “Não, o que estou dizendo é que não sabemos onde encontrar outro ZPM, mas sempre sou bom em matemática. Na verdade, você não quer um pouco de ajuda com aquelas equações sobre o consumo de energia das jumpers?”

“Você está falando sério? Quer dizer, isso é um eufemismo para mais sexo ou você realmente está disposto a resolver as equações?” Rodney perguntou em um tom esperançoso. “Isso seria tão sexy. Quer dizer, resolver as equações primeiro e depois transar. Tive fantasias assim, na verdade. Podia fazer valer a pena para você.”

John sorriu. Aparentemente, não precisava se preocupar com isso ser uma coisa de uma vez só, ao menos não enquanto conseguisse acompanhar a matemática. “Sabe, vou resolver _algumas_ equações se na próxima vez pudermos fazer isso em uma cama e sem roupas.”

“Que tal resolver todas a equações e depois você pode me comer?”

John o puxou para um último beijo. “Fechado. Mas agora nós temos que sair daqui antes que a Teyla mande reforços.”

“Você espera que eu caminhe? Não falei sobre os meus joelhos em rocha sólida? Você vai na frente e pede por uma jumper.”

John riu, se levantando e puxando Rodney com ele. “Vamos lá, vamos ver o que esse ZPM pode fazer pela gente.”

Rodney reclamou sobre os joelhos durante todo o caminho de volta, mas John descobriu que um orgasmo recente fazia maravilhas por sua habilidade de ignorar as reclamações, um pequeno detalhe que ele guardaria para ele mesmo.


End file.
